moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas and The Magic Railroad (2019)
Thomas and the Magic Railroad (also known as Thomas the Tank Engine: The Magic Railroad in the United Kingdom and Germany) is a 2019 American 3D live-action/CGI animated family comedy adventure fantasy film directed by Robert Zemeckis and Britt Allcroft based on three titled The Railway Series by Rev. W. Awdry, on the television series of the character from the same name and Shining Time Station by Britt Allcroft. The film is a remake of the 2000 original film of the same name by the same director who created the film named Britt Allcroft, but it was a box-office bomb and a critical failure from critics and the fandom of the book and the show for the plot that was changed from the original cut, terrible acting, and the editing which had made the editor shortened the time of the main character and removed the true villain when it released on 2000, which in the 2019 version, it has all the characters like P.T. Boomer, Tasha and even George from the film and not been edited from before along with the help of Robert Zemeckis. It was produced by ImageMovers, Legendary Pictures, and HiT Entertainment, presented in association with the Isle of Man Film Commission, and distributed by Universal Pictures in US prints and along with Sony Pictures Entertainment (who originally known as Destination Films and Columbia Pictures also created the 2000 film) in US and international prints. The film was a box office success and it received critical acclaim, with critics praising the faithfulness to the 2000 film's original director's cut, the visual effects, the CGI animation on the trains, splendid acting, well-developed characters, and the plot along with the performance of Nicolas Cage as P.T. Boomer. The film also become the fourth highest grossing film and won eight Academy Awards and received eight Academy Award nominations. At the UK, the film had won three BAFTA Film Awards and also got one BAFTA nomination. Plot The film begins with a Thomas the Tank Engine. Thomas is a really useful engine who is very kind to his friends. A few seconds later, Thomas met Gordon at Wellsworth Station, telling him that Sir Topham Hatt was gone for a holiday. But then, Diesel 10 rudely pass both Thomas and Gordon, which means that Diesel 10 was sent to the Island of Sodor by Sir Topham Hatt for helping, but he was acting like he was bullying any engines. Lilly lives in a city with her mom and dad thinking what she might do with her Granddad her mom comes over saying Cast Live-action actors * Kate Melton as Lily Stone, the main human protagonist and the granddaughter of Burnett Stone. She lives in the city with her mother. With the help of her grandpa, Patch and Thomas, they helped restore Lady to her former glory and returned the magic to the Magic Railroad. * Anne Hathaway as Adult Lily, the narrator of the film. * Owen Wilson as Burnett Stone, the tetartagonist who is Lady's caretaker on his workshop at Muffle Mountain. Long ago, he only shared the secret of Lady with Tasha, his childhood friend. ** Josh Hutcherson as Teenage Burnett ** Owen Vaccaro as Young Burnett * Alec Baldwin as Mr. Conductor, the deuteragonist of the film and a 20-centimetre tall conductor who narrated the television series episodes that appeared in Shining Time Station. * David Tennant as Mr. Conductor, Junior, Mr. Conductor's cousin. Like his cousin, he is at a regular height on Sodor and the Magic Railroad - anywhere else, he shrinks to a height of 24 centimetres (ten inches). * AnnaSophia Robb as Tasha ** Scarlett Estevez as Young Tasha * Nicolas Cage as P.T. Boomer, Pete Tiberius Boomer is the main antagonist who wants to get revenge on Burnett Stone for marrying Tasha. Boomer wants to destroy Lady along with Diesel 10, so they can take over the whole Thomas & Friends universe. ** Scott McCord as Young Boomer * Nick Palatas as Patch * Crispin Glover as Adult Patch * Jennifer Lawrence as Stacy Jones * John Leguizamo as Billy Twofeathers * Drew Barrymore as Mrs. Bethany Stone, Lily's Mom * Sean Hayes as Mr. Stone, Lily's Dad * Keith Wickham as Sir Topham Hatt * Hayden Rolence as Burnett Stone, Jr. * The Umbilical Brothers as Thomas's Fireman and Driver * Anthony Field as Percy's Driver * Sam Moran as Percy's Fireman * Jeff Fatt as Toby's Driver * Paul Paddick as Toby's Fireman * Greg Page as James' Driver * Murray Cook as James' Fireman * Colin Firth as Henry's Driver * Rupert Everett as Henry's Fireman * Dane Cook as Gordon's Driver * Daniel Craig as Gordon's Fireman * David Thewlis as Edward's Driver * Gary Oldman as Edward's Fireman * Matthew Lillard as Duck's Driver * Hugh Dancy as Duck's Fireman * Ben Stiller as Oliver's Driver * Tobey Maguire as Oliver's Fireman There are some cameo appearances in the film like: * Alexander Gould as Newspaper Delivery Boy * John Bellis as Shining Time Firefighter * Robert Zemeckis as Himself (He appears in a mid-credits scene along with Britt Allcroft to tell the audience that he and Britt hoped the audience enjoyed the movie) * Britt Allcroft as Herself (She appears in a mid-credits scene along with Robert Zemeckis to tell the audience that she and Zemeckis hoped the audience enjoyed the movie) * Ringo Starr as Storyteller (He appears in a scene where he tell stories about Thomas and his friends in the Island of Sodor to the children) * Doug Walker as Himself (He makes a cameo appearance when he was late for his train) Voice actors of animated characters Steam Engines UK/AUS * Daniel Radcliffe as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Percy, Skarloey, Sir Handel and Bert * Mara Wilson as Lady * Rowan Atkinson as Edward * Hugh Laurie as Henry * Ringo Starr as Gordon * Rob Rackstraw as James and Bertram * Jim Broadbent as Toby * David Tennant as Donald and Douglas * Grey DeLisle as Rosie * Kath Soucie as Emily * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Steven Kynman as Duck and Peter Sam * Joe Mills as Oliver * Tom Stourton as Duncan and Rex * Tim Whitnall as Duke and Mike * John Hasler as Rheneas * Rob Paulsen as Fearless Freddie * Matthew Lillard as Mighty * Breckin Meyer as Mac * Mark Moraghan as Stepney * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Ted Robbins as Wilbert * Michael Angelis as Fergus * Jeremy London as Harvey * Michael Keaton as Spencer * Jim Cummings as Murdoch * Stephen Mangan as Neville * Julie Walters as Molly * Eddie Redmayne as Arthur, Ryan and Jock * Darren Boyd as Theo * Lucy Montgomery as Lexi * Hugh Bonneville as Merlin * Rachael Miller as Rebecca * Pierce Brosnan as Stanley US * Edward Glen as Thomas * Linda Ballantyne as Percy * Susan Roman as James * Britt Allcroft as Lady * Kevin Frank as Henry * Neil Crone as Gordon * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Matthew Broderick as Edward * Colm Feore as Toby * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Keith Wickham as Skarloey, Sir Handel and Bert * John Hasler as Rheneas * Steven Kynman as Duck and Peter Sam * Rob Rackstraw as Donald, Bertram and Arthur * Joe Mills as Douglas and Oliver * Tom Stourton as Duncan and Rex * Tim Whitnall as Duke and Mike * Rob Paulsen as Fearless Freddie * Matthew Lillard as Mighty * Breckin Meyer as Mac * William Hope as Jock * Mark Moraghan as Stepney * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Martin Sherman as Wilbert * Steve Burns as Stanley * Donovan Patton as Fergus * Michael Angelis as Harvey * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer * Jim Cummings as Murdoch * Stephen Mangan as Neville * Carolyn Lawrence as Molly * Eddie Redmayne as Ryan * Darren Boyd as Theo * Lucy Montgomery as Lexi * Hugh Bonneville as Merlin * Neve Campbell as Rebecca UK/US ** Tina Desai as Ashima ** Yvonne Grundy as Nia Diesels UK/AUS * Emma Watson as Mavis * Matt Wilkinson as Rusty * Steven Kynman as Paxton and DartDart * Keith Wickham as Den, Salty and Norman * Bob Golding as Sidney * Thomas F. Wilson as Splatter * Seth MacFarlane as Dodge * Tim Curry as Diesel * Joe Pesci as 'Arry * Daniel Stern as Bert * Helena Bonham Carter as Daisy * James May as BoCo * Stephen Fry as Bear * Nicola Stapleton as Pip and Emma US * Matt Wilkinson as Rusty * Steven Kynman as Paxton and Dart * Keith Wickham as Den, Salty and Norman * Bob Golding as Sidney * Neil Crone as Splatter * Kevin Frank as Dodge * Kerry Shale as Diesel and 'Arry'Arry * William Hope as Bert * Teresa Gallagher as Mavis, Pip and Emma * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Richard Newman as BoCo * David Menkin as Bear UK/US ** Neil Crone as Diesel 10 Diesel 10 is the secondary antagonist who was been hired by Sir Topham Hatt but he have an aggressive behavior and he was going to destroy Lady, (Rusty, Mavis, Salty, Den, Dart, Paxton, Pip, Emma, Bear, Norman, Sidney and BoCo are friends of Thomas), he was being a bully of Thomas and his friends. Diesel, Daisy, 'Arry and Bert like to get into trouble, but they always did so, until he became one of Diesel 10's henchmen. Others UK/US/AUS * Keith Wickham as Bertie the Bus * Kerry Shale as Harold the Helicopter * Nigel Pilkington as Trevor the Traction Engine * Tom Stourton as Terence the Tractor * Shelley Elizabeth Skinner as Annie and Clarabel * Teresa Gallagher as Judy * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Joe Mills as Toad * Tim Whitnall as Jerome * David Bradley as George the Steamroller * Jennifer Saunders as Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff the Railboat * Tom Hanks as Tumbleweed * Matt Wilkinson as Cranky the Crane and Butch the Tow Truck * Lucy Montgomery as Carly the Big New Fancy Crane * Christopher Ragland, Tom Kenny, Ben Small, Nathan Lane, Jack Black, Chris Hardwick and Will Ferrell as Troublesome Trucks * Tom Kenny as The Bluebird, Lily's inanimate toy bluebird who came to life as a CGI animated talking bluebird by Burnett Stone and Lily Stone using the magical gold dust on that bluebird. * Peter Andre as Ace the Rally Car. * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen * Larry the Cable Guy as Tow Mater * Ellen DeGeneres as Dory the Forgetful Blue Tang * Albert Brooks as Marlin the Overprotective Clownfish * Hayden Rolance as Nemo the Six-year-old Clownfish * Marcello Magni as Pingu the Antarctica Penguin * David Thomason (Simon Shelton for stock audio), John Simmit, Nikky Smedley and Pui Fan Lee as Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po aka the Teletubbies * Chris Diamantopoulos as Mickey Mouse Production Development In 2003, 3 years after the original film became a box-office failure, Britt Allcroft, creator of Thomas & Friends, has been resigned from her original company which was now known as "Gullane Entertainment". After HiT Entertainment took control on Thomas & Friends, HiT revealed that its theatrical division would be piloted by a "Thomas" film. Originally targeted for late-2010 release, in September 2009 this was revised to "Spring 2011". As of January 2011, the release date had been pushed back further to 2012 and the name of the production had still not been announced. The initial draft of the script was written by Josh Klausner who has also said that the film will be set around the times of World War II, Will McRobb and Chris Viscardi also helped write the script. On 8 June 2011, Deadline announced that 9 director Shane Acker will direct the live-action adaptation of Thomas the Tank Engine, with Weta Digital designing the film's visual effects. Since then, no actual production has been announced, until Robert Zemeckis came in and remake the original "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" film, along with Britt Allcroft, to bring in new actors to play the characters from the original "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" film (except Alec Baldwin, in which he will reprise his role as Mr. Conductor), new voice actors to play the animated Thomas & Friends characters, video editing and restoration, audio mastering, mixing, recording, and editing, CGI animation for the "Island of Sodor" segments, blue-screen and green-screen effects for the "Island of Sodor" segments, new visual effects, and some brand new music, along with the original music from the original "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" film. Casting While the film is on development, Robert Zemeckis hired Alec Baldwin who previously played as Mr. Conductor in the original 2000 film, so Baldwin agreed to reprise his role. Filming It was Filmed in New Jersey in The Live Action Scenes, Because a Red Station was There that Looks like Shining Time Station ''https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Historic_train_station_building,_Red_Bank,_NJ.jpg Animation The Animation From "Big World Big Adventures" (2018) Was Used (Because It was Shiny and Looking Colorful), But the Movements in Most Scenes are a Little More Smoother and More Realistic. Visual Effects "Industrial Light and Magic" Made the Effects for "The Magic Railroad" (Railroad) and Magic Sparks in Every Scene that Involves Sparks. Music ''In June 19 2017, Randy Newman was Picked to Score this Film, But He Did not Have Time, Since He Had to Score "Toy Story 4]" (2019), So, In November 16 2017, John Debney Decided that He Can Score the Movie Instead of Randy Newman, John Debney Started Working on It on April 16 2018 and Will Most Likely Finish on September 18 2018. '' Release ''Thomas and the Magic Railroad is set to release into theaters on February 12, 2019 in America. Thomas and the Magic Railroad will also be releasing on DVD, Blu-ray, and Blu-ray 3D on the late 2019, Along with the 2019 film and the Shining Time Station Volumes 1, 2, and 3 on DVD and Blu-ray. Animated shorts The 2019 remake of "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" has four computer-animated shorts which was the recreation of well-known episodes from the original television series like Thomas and Bertie, Thomas Goes Fishing, Thomas and Gordon and Down the Mine by HiT Entertainment in theatrical releases (Possibly coming out in a 2020 film & a 2021 film) and on DVD and Blu-ray. Marketing About a few weeks later after the film's release, Bachmann Industries released a model of Shining Time Station and even the Island of Sodor along with train models of Thomas, Lady, and Diesel 10 and some human models of Burnett Stone, Lily, Mr. Conductor, and P.T. Boomer. Home media the film is done development Soundtrack : Thomas and the Magic Railroad/Soundtrack Broadway musical One year after the movie's release, the film will be adapted into a Broadway musical based on the movie titled Thomas and the Magic Railroad: The Musical. : Main article: Thomas and the Magic Railroad: The Musical : Thomas and The Magic Railroad (2019)/Gallery DVD or Blu-Ray Main Menu Here's is the sections from the DVD and Blu-Ray main menus. * Play Movie * Scene Selection *# Opening Titles/Meet Thomas *# Lily in the Big City *# Boomer's Return *# Meet Pingu, the Teletubbies, Ant and Dec *# Diesel 10 Bothers the Steam EnginesEngines *# Splatter, Dodge, and the Evil Diesel Engines *# Mr. Conductor *# Lily *# The Legend *# Sir Topham Hatt's Orders *# Sugar in a Diesel Tank *# Burnett meets Boomer *# "I Know How the Moon Must Feel" *# "Where is the windmill?" *# George the Steamroller *# Calling Junior *# Lily Arrives at Shining Time *# Edward talks to George *# Mr. Conductor Has Another Bad Dream *# Boomer and Burnett at the Crossroads *# Sounds of Lady's Magic *# Toby and Mavis Betray the Mean Diesels/Delayed *# "Really Useful Engine" *# Mr. Conductor in Diesel's Clutches *# The Clue *# Traveling to the Island of Sodor *# Lily Meets Thomas *# Family Reunion *# Landing into Trouble *# Mr. Conductor and Lily *# The Truth About Lady *# Solving Some Mysteries *# Looking for Lily's Grandfather *# "It's Now or Never!" *# George Quits the Evil Diesel Team *# Oliver talks to BoCo at the Docks *# Green for Glory *# The Train Chase to the Viaduct *# "Gold Dust!!!" *# 20 Years into the Future *# CGI Bluebird talks at the Audience *# Curtain CallCall *# Closing Credits * Set Up ** Language *** English *** French (Thomas et le Magie Ferroviaire) *** Spanish (Thomas y el Ferrocarril Mágico) *** Portuguese (Thomas e a Ferrovia Mágica) *** German (Thomas die kleine Lokomotive: Die Magische Eisenbahn; title translated in English as Thomas the Tank Engine: The Magic Railroad) *** Hungarian (Thomas és a Mágikus Vasút) *** Danish (Thomas og det Magic Railroad) *** Norwegian (Thomas og den Magiske Jernbanen) *** Swedish (Thomas och den Magiska Järnvägen) *** Italian (Thomas e Magica Ferrovia) *** Polish (Thomas i Magiczna Kolejowy) *** Japanese (きかんしゃトーマス魔法の線路) *** Korean (토마스와 마법의 철도) *** Greek (Θωμάς και το Μαγεία Σιδηροδρομικές) *** Thai (โทมัสและเวทมนตร์ของทางรถไฟ) ** Subtitles *** English *** French *** Spanish *** Portuguese *** German *** Hungarian *** Danish *** Norwegian *** Swedish *** Italian *** Polish *** Japanese *** Korean *** Greek *** Thai ** Commentaries with Britt Allcroft and Robert Zemeckis (with or without subtitles) * Special Features ** Bonus Episodes *** Trusty Trunky *** Pingu and the Doorbell *** Monkey Safari *** Air Mater *** Exploring the Reef with Jean-Michel Cousteau *** Minnie Red Riding Hood *** Hawaiian Vacation *** Small Fry *** Partysaurus Rex ** Stephen Mulhern reacts to the 2000 version of Thomas and the Magic Railroad ** The History of Thomas the Tank Engine ** History of Thomas & Friends ** Making of Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) *** Casting *** Development *** Setting *** The P.T. Boomer scenes, featuring Lennox family and Nicolas Cage. *** Release ** Deleted scenes ** Outtakes ** Games ** Artwork design ** Henry's Forest, Paint Pots and Queens, Thomas and the Special Letter, Thomas and Bertie, Thomas Goes Fishing, Thomas and Gordon, Down the Mine and Buzz, Buzz computer-animated remake short films ** Trailers *** Teaser trailer *** 1 *** 2 *** 3 *** Theatrical trailer *** Previews *** Stuart Little trailer *** The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland trailer *** Muppets from Space trailer *** Mopatop's Shop trailer *** Bear in the Big Blue House trailer *** The Worst Witch trailer *** The Muppet Show trailer *** Madeline trailer *** Annie trailer *** Oliver trailer *** Matilda trailer *** The Hoobs trailer *** Toy Story 4 trailer Reception Box office the film is done development Critical response the film is done development Sequels Before the release of the film, Robert Zemeckis & Britt Allcroft are thinking about turning the whole film into an all-new theatrical Thomas & Friends movie franchise that was also related to the original Thomas & Friends franchise. This franchise was known as Thomas & Friends Cinematic Universe. Since the franchise was born, Britt Allcroft was developing a sequel to the 2019 TATMR reboot, which was based on "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens and the Veggietales video "An Easter Carol" from Big Idea Entertainment. Although the sequel doesn't have the official title yet, Allcroft named the Thomas & Friends sequel "A Sodor Easter Carol". The film Might be released on Easter 2022, with the script being written by Keith Lango, Tim Hodge, and Britt Allcroft, who will also return as director and producer. Robert Zemeckis, who might have been interested in holidays since he previously worked on The Polar Express in 2004, will return as director of the sequel, Or it Might be a Different Sequel about Something Different. Trivia * TThis marks Lady's first appearance and first speaking role since Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) * This is the first time that Ashima has been a helping character in a movie as she assists Thomas when taking Lily to Muffle Mountain. It is also the first time since the episode, A Tank Engine's New Sheds where both of them act as friends until Lily tells Burnett Jr. about them falling in love, which correlates to the episode, A Tank Engine's Love. * Daniel Radcliffe voices the role of Thomas in the UK instead of John Hasler respectively. * Neil Crone, Tina Desai, Yvonne Grundy, Ellen DeGeneres and Albert Brooks reprise their roles in the UK and US dubs as Diesel 10, Ashima, Nia, Dory and Marlin respectively. * Hayden Rolance also reprised the role of Nemo, as well as potraying Burnett Jr. * Owen Wilson also reprised the role of Lightning McQueen, as well as potraying Burnett Stone. * Stock audio from Neil Crone in the 2000 movie is used along with some new lines that weren't heard in the 2000 movie. * The first and only special where Ant and Dec are seen in live action. For the rest of the series, they are seen in CGI. * In the scene when Thomas is pulling Annie and Clarabel, there are three tracks meaning that Ashima and Nia can be on the second track and Oliver can be on the first track. Whereas in the 2000 movie, there were two tracks. * Stock audio from Don Rickles from the 2000 Academy Awards is used when Mr. Potato Head says "Hey! Will you get on with it?! Will you two dummies hurry it up?" and "I had to pay extra". But when he is talking to the other toys, he is voiced by Eugene Levy. * Diedrich Bader voices Brick Yardley in the UK and US dubs instead of Will Collyer respectively. Category:Thomas and Friends Category:Thomas and Friends Series Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures Category:Sony Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Paramount Films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Paramount films Category:Films directed by Robert Zemeckis Category:Films produced by Britt Allcroft Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films